epicponyartists_hqfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Edward Richtofen
'' "Samuel? Samuel Stuhlinger? Haha! I cannot believe you are still alive! So wunderbar my friend!"'' - Edward "The Doc" Richtofen This following pony is a crossover character from Call of Duty: Zombies with a survivor by the same name. The following story of Pony Edward Richtofen is somewhat unaccurate to the real Richtofen's story from Call of Duty. This was because these are two different worlds that have worked differently. '' Personality Edward "The Doctor" Richtofen is a psychopathic pegasus with a big inspiration to "Sharp objects", dissections, experiments, and almost everything imaginable. Being an insane pony, no one in Ponyville goes near him, as most say he is dangerous to be around. He is the main reason Dempsey, Takeo, and Nikolai are still alive, and he is the first pony to ever choose to switch bodies with Samantha Maxis in order to control the entire apocalypse. He is one of the main characters in the Hard to Believe Series. He is also the best friend of Karlyle Vladimir. The Wedding In a roleplay story done by the users AngelinBlack424 and Aniju Aura, Edward Richtofen finally plans on the best day of his life, getting officially married to Seargent Dempsey, the stallion who hates him. The Page for the wedding is located here. Trading Card Caption ''"Ponies mainly know this german pegasus as 'The Doctor, and they have known him as such for quite a long while. This crazy pony has had his life in insanity, experiments, and scientific dissections involving knives and other sharp thingies. '' ''This is Edward Richtofen. He knows what is best for everyone... well actually no he doesn't,'' but he thinks he knows. This pegasus is most interested in his experiments, and does much chaos in Ponyville. However, much of the ponies in Ponyville understand his un-controllable insanity, and so they just picture him as a 'Male version of Pinkie Pie'. Doc has many capabilites like dissecting animals, flying across Equestria with his wings, or annoying his other comrades. Nothing is going to change about this pony, so most of them should get used to his insanity, for it may take a toll on the ponies of Equestria someday."'' - Big Trading Card Description History The Betrayal Before the apocalypse started, Richtofen was the special assistant of Dr. Ludvig Maxis. Together, they both worked in Group 395. He was very pleased to help with Ludvig's experiments, but once he noticed Ludvig was too busy with his experiments on the 115, Richtofen happily began experimenting on Samantha's dog Fluffy, until one day he heard about how all ponies had human counterparts, or "Human Selves". He grew horribly obsessed with this, and soon suddenly betrayed The Maxis family. He believed that he should've done what his human counterpart had done, and he finally injected 115 into Fluffy turning her into a flesh eating zombie. A day later, Richtofen trapped both Ludvig and Samantha in a room with the dog, and to Richtofen's surprise, Samantha survived the event, accidently entering the MPD in the process. While Ludvig, teleported himself within a japanese bunker, and had gotten himself killed by the spreading zombie disease. Meeting The Other Three Survivors Richtofen didn't know what else to do, and so he kidnapped and finally met Seargent Tank Dempsey, Takeo Masaki, and Nikolai Belinski. He was originally planning on brainwashing the three to become his villain helpers, but only half of the operation worked. The three refused to become his slaves, but they didn't remember the kidnapping. During their adventure, Richtofen caught up to see Dempsey's Wife Rosaline who was pregnant during the zombie pony apocalypse. He was forced to help Rosaline give birth to the foals until finally Marisa Ariel and Wonder Muffin were born. Dempsey had no other choice but to send the two newborns to the time machine to take them to the present time, but he never went with them. After Rosaline died, the three soldiers continued their adventures through the world to find help and shelter. This was finally when Richtofen thought of a grand scheme. He had taken them to multiple locations where links were made to where he wanted to go, until finally the team only had one option; the blow up the kingdom of Equestria. Richtofen's Grand Scheme They traveled to the moon using a very technical time traveling spacecraft, and finally that was when Richtofen won. He had found the center of the MPD, where Samantha's body was inside to control the entire apocalypse. He touched the surface of the machine, and than his soul traveled into it, causing the event to switch bodies with Samantha Maxis. This caused Samantha to be both horrified and angry. She was now in Richtofen's body while Richtofen was in hers, and he officially controlled the entire apocalypse. The other three were shocked at what he had done, and so Richtofen froze the three in fridge capsuls to keep them alive. That was when Richtofen saw a very quiet and lonely stallion named Samuel Grazelinger back on the view of the Equestrian Planet, who was very paranoid and scared. Richtofen's first thought was to kill the stallion, but instead he sent a zombie to bite him in the hoof. With the bitemark in Samuel's arm, he had no idea what to do, and so he hid it from his other surviving teammates who were Marlton Mareston, and Misty Hoofton. Samuel started to hear Richtofen talking to him. He was finally getting to Samuel's mental thoughts and slowly taking over him to become a flesh eating zombie pony. Finally when the survivors had gotten to Resolution 1295, the spirit of Ludvig Maxis got to Richtofen, and they were having a severe argument. Samuel was going out of control and his eyes turned a bright blue which scared the other survivors, until they finally discovered that it was Richtofen who had joined Samuel in his body. Fortunetly, Dr. Ludvig had interfered with Richtofen's plot, and had taken him out of Samuel's body. There, with no body to turn to, he returned to the MPD, damning Ludvig's soul for ruining Plan A of his operation. Marisa's Rescue Back in the present time, Marisa Ariel Dempsey heard about her father, Seargent Dempsey, being stuck in the past (Time Machine adventure), and so Marisa and her best friend Chii took a trip to the time that they were in. By the time they had gotten there, the enviornment was covered in lava and debris, and finally Marisa saw her father unfrozen and in an alone room as well as Nikolai, Takeo, and Samantha who was in Richtofen's body. They immediatly jumped to help, and saw that the three others were starving. During their adventure, Richtofen was toying with them, laughing and playing little games, until finally they got themselves to the heart of the MPD, and Marisa reminded Richtofen of when she was born, and Richtofen was there to see it happen. Richtofen stopped, and remembered the experience seeing her as a foal, and so with a horrible cry he exited the machine, still inside of Samantha's body. Sam approached Richtofen and offered peace, and so the two got themselves back in their own bodies. Becoming a Step-Father In the story Hard to Believe III: Lifeless, Marisa had gotten extremely depressed and felt suicide due to Chii's death, and so her father finally approached Richtofen and asked him to operate a Memory erasing project onto Marisa. Richtofen smiled with the oppertunity to once again operate, and so he brought out his medical tools, and strapped Marisa down to his surgery table. With Marisa panicing, Dempsey told her to calm down and told her that everything would be alright, and after the hours of operating, the surgery was finished. Marisa forgot everything from the past; she even forgot Dempsey was her father. With a few tears, Dempsey told her his biological relation with her, and so he also smiled and Richtofen after, and than told Marisa that Richtofen was her second father. Richtofen gasped, but than went to an extremely happy state. He thanked Dempsey for his offer, and than both him, Dempsey, and Marisa lived in this same home in the present time ever since the event. Richtofen had been with Dempsey ever since he had found him through the Time Machine. Doc was there as Marisa was born, and he even kept a secret journal with him to gather his thoughts and information, which some pages of this journal were shared in the short story Lifeless. Richtofen had became the second father of Marisa Dempsey at the near ending of the series as a gift from Dempsey himself because of Richtofen's successful surgery preformed on Marisa. Doc had realized the happiness in this, and soon ponies started to be less afraid of him, as he had been happier than before. Richtofen's Shown Journal Entries '''''Journal Page 7 - Friday, 1944 – The Day of the Return '' Interesting as it was, my dear book I am writing, the two others had told me that they are testing some special and dangerous type of element, of now I do not know any information that can tell of the element itself. You do realize that this means that I have to completely go crazy again and take the element for myself, now do you? Well, these voices are sure not getting any better with its irritating speech roaring in my head, telling me to kill the two of as Maxis and Samantha. I do not understand, which I shall not allow. I shall find out more information of this “115” they are speaking of. I will soon figure it out and discover this special chemical. '' Journal Page 8- Tuesday, 1944 – The Discovery Unfolded '' It was part of the day where I had adventured into Maxis’ lab to see his experiment. He had dinner at around this time of day, so he let me stay with him and his daughter Samantha to fuel up. For a while, they had both had an odd conversation of “Human Forms” and what they are. It confused me for thinking as a Pony that humans are just an enemy of ponies. That was to my assumption the theory of us ponies. This entire conversation carried on and then started aiming at me. Maxis told me; “There is a human version of us. Every single one of us on has a human self on Planet Earth. Yours actually tried to kill our human selves for your own welfare. Good thing you are the smart one thought, Doc. We respect your kindess as compared to your human”.'' This made me hesitate, and now I have been getting extremely cautious. I’ve been having too many things run in my head. My mane is turning pale and I twitch every two minutes. Maybe things can get better once I figure this all out. Journal Page 9- Tuesday, 1944 – It is happening again… '' I killed them. Both of them. It had been such a long while since I had written in you last, journal, and I had finally done my deed. I had killed Maxis and his daughter before the element broke through. Yes, The element broke through the chambers, but fortunately it will not infect me for it is going to go to those terrible good people outside of this regretful world. '' You are probably now asking, ‘Doc, Why did you kill them?” I will tell you why. Because the voices! They will not leave me alone. Ever since I had heard about the human world, I have been going insane. I could not take it anymore, so while Maxis and Samantha were working, I did a bit of bullet dissection through Dr. Maxis’ skull, and I put the little daughter in the white room where she can never return alive and well, including her mutt. I had returned minutes later to see that Samantha had disappeared from the room, but I saw the most disturbing sight ever as I had witness the dog, now a flesh eating monster, having puppies at that moment. It was disgustingly terrible as all of the puppies looked ripped apart and hungry for pony flesh. It was terrifying, so I ran outside of the entire lab to the outside, where the chemical was just started to outbreak in. Graves raised and broke though cemeteries. Dead bodies had risen and had bones the shape of rusted bike handles. My first thought was that I needed to get out of this place, and so I galloped towards what I saw was A Time Machine, which I never have even seen before. It was huge and professional, and it looked like it was purely made recently. It was powered up like it was being tested. I thought and knew that this was my chance to find out what is going on, so I had entered. Then, I met three others. Day 74, Ascension Science Facility, Entry 102 '' "It has been a long time since I have taken notes in you, friend. I would’ve written in your pages earlier if the American hadn’t refused any patience until we had ended up here, in this much underestimated place. My comrades, I’m strangely getting used to. They all could be a bit of a pain, yes, but I manage to keep my sanity in and not kill them for the remaining time we have left. Yes, they still blame me for their problems, but I know that it is not fit to kill them at least yet until the big finale. I can finally live how I always wanted to live, to rule the world, and fulfill the destiny of becoming the best. If only that damned little girl and her dog hadn’t messed up my plans in the first place. Maybe finally I’ll be known once we get to the Moon. I wait for our first mission of success." 'Day 105, Theatre of the Damned, Entry 112' '' "Once again, they haven’t failed me. We received two new strange new comrades today. Unfortunately, they’re both American. It didn’t take too long to automatically find out that one of them was Dempsey’s daughter. I didn’t even know he was smart enough to have a daughter. Then again, I have no knowledge in Love, and I never will, but I still feel quite jealous. I would love to have a very own child of my own, but I doubt that will ever happen. Every pony hates me. Maybe soon after we got to Moon I won’t have to worry anymore. Maybe I can just get it over with and have the others die and leave me alone. Then again about the two new guys, I don’t know if I should kill them or dissect them first. Besides, I haven’t done surgery in a while. Well, with Plan B working its way, Maybe we could all understand until the final day of us living. I’ll just freeze them all and continue my plan, hopefully if Samantha doesn’t ruin it again. Wish me Luck." Quotes *''"This must be the first time you've held a weapon. Because you nearly JUST BLEW MY HEAD OFF!"'' - Richtofen lecturing Marisa *''"Aw, Maxis, you will never learn. The MPD is where I belong. Why won't you stop fighting me?"'' - Richtofen to Ludvig Maxis *''"Yes, that is why you must get the other three to do what you tell them! That's what teamwork is all about, jah? DO IT!"'' - Richtofen to Samuel Stuhlinger *''"Yes, I know, strangely I have a daughter and a husband. And they both hate me for taking over the world."'' - Richtofen talking about Marisa and Dempsey Category:Male Category:Pony Category:Call of Duty